I Need You Tonight
by His Beautiful Melody
Summary: YAOI![ToumaTatsuha] Years down the line, Touma has forgotten that Tatsuha was once part of his family, someone that he noticed, but never paid mind to. After an invitation, he reveals that life has been harder for him than anyone would have ever thought.


Disclaimer: I do not own Gravitation in any way shape and/or form. It all belongs to the lovely Maki Murakami.

Author's Notes: Hi-lo! Tis I, once again. I only have a few things to say about this story. It will more than likely only be two chapters long, and the last one WILL have a grpahic lemon, just so everyone knows now.

It seems I have made Tatsuha a bit more emo than I had intended. For the purpose of this chapter it fits. For those a little concerned with his OOCness, I will tell you now that the next chapter will be more of the silver-tongued, kinky little tart that we all know and love, as it will be more from his POV.

Finally, if you notice any spelling or grammar errors, please e-mail me at My beta has been very busy of late, and I have no spellcheck right now! iz sad Thank you very much!

That being said, I hope you will all enjoy, and please review!

_III_

Twelve years since Eiri's incident in New York.

Ten years since he had married Mika Uesugi.

Six years since Eiri began to see Shuichi, and Nittle Grasper had reformed.

Three years since his divorce from Mika.

One second since Touma Seguchi realized that the Uesugi's were a family of three kids, not two. One second since the blonde remembered a black haired young monk with equally jet black eyes that had always stared at him with a need for attention from someone, anyone, but his family and the many girls and maybe some boys that he cared nothing at all for. One second since he realized that the only one outside of that to pay him some mind was the boy's idol, Ryuichi Sakuma.

One second since Touma had decided that it was time the monk had his deserved attention.

...::...FOUR WEEKS LATER...::...

"You've grown." Touma stated lamely at the man in the doorway.

Tatsuha had developed into a fine young man. Twenty years of age had given him a more defined face with sharp angles that brought out his dark features. His height brought him just shy of six feet, making him now taller than Touma, and slightly smaller than Eiri.

"Maybe you just shrunk, Seguchi-san." Tatsuha's voice was no longer shaky in that childish teenager way, but was instead smooth, steady and soft, and had something in the intonation that was uniquely Tatsuha. A smile now graced his lips, perfect teeth glowing against the light of Touma's loft, sheer radiance.

Touma finally stepped aside, allowing the younger man into his domain. Walking towards the kitchen, Touma called over his shoulder, "Take a seat anywhere, Tatsuha. Would you like any tea? Something to eat?"

He heard the monk's voice clearly through the room. "Nothing, thanks." Touma had thought he'd refuse, drawing out his back up plan as he opened the refridgerator before walking around the corner to join Tatsuha on the couch. He handed him a beer, and Tatsuha raised an eyebrow, not taking the alcoholic beverage, which, in turn, caused Touma to raise his.

"Something on your mind, Tatsuha?" his question was followed by silence, and he placed the can on booze on a coaster on the glass-top coffee table.

"Why did you ask me to come here, Touma?" Tatsuha wouldn't look at him, and dropped all formalities from his speech.

Touma smiled lightly. "It's been awhile. Is it so wrong to want to see someone who was family for so long?" Again his question was followed by a short silence as Tatsuha ran his hands through his black hair, which, Touma now noted, was slightly longer than he had remembered, as were his clothes, which looked as though he could swim in them. Touma reached out for Tatsuha's face, cupping a cheek in his hand, which the younger one accepted hesitantly.

A sigh escaped Tatsuha, his breath tickling the sensitive skin on the keyboardist's hand. "I was kicked out of the priesthood." he said calmly. Touma's eyes widend, but not noticibly, and he was silent, awaiting the other to continue. His next sentence was biting. "Did you know that it's illegal to love a man when you're in such a high position?" Of course, Touma knew, and he had a feeling, despite the question, Tatsuha had too. "We were caught, Ryuichi and I, and he...I..." His stoic exterior crumbled as burning tears raced along his cheekbones and Touma was there in an instant, gathering this poor creature in his arms. His fingers laced through beautiful dark hair, and smoothed away trails of wetness from dark ebony eyes. Touma could guess the rest, and told the rest of the story to himself out loud.

"And he left you, because Ryuichi is only in it for the risk, and left you to bear the burden of dealing with your father alone. Your father, bless his heart, didn't take well that both of his sons were blasphemers, banning you to return home, or to any temple." He felt Tatsuha nod against his arm at all of his storytelling, and Touma continued, his voice heavy with pity. "You have nowhere to go, do you?" Tatsuha shook his head, and Touma didn't supress the kiss he placed on the top of it. "You can stay here. I have an extra bed." Tatsuha shook his head again before lifting it and placing a modest kiss on Touma's lips.

To say he was shocked, Touma would have been lying. As opposed to pushing him away, he kissed him back, licking at his lower lip and asking permission to explore once unknown territory, and he was obliged almost immediatly. His tongue delved into his mouth, meeting another slick occupant, and greeted it with care, massaging it thoroughly before retreating back out and returning to play with the younger's full lips.

"Touma," Tatsuha, placed his hand on the blonde's chest, pushing against him gently as he pulled away with a small smile. "Father's main concern wasn't my affair with Ryuichi, nor my sexuality. It was the confession he found in my monk's diary, a confession you deserve to know before we continue this, or don't." Touma nodded, waiting again for him to explain himself.

Tatsuha rested a one hand on Touma's shoulder, the other intertwining fingers with one of the producer's hands, and he locked his black eyes onto Touma's green. "I've loved you since before you ever married into the family. I've wanted you since I heard you moan through the dense walls of the temple one night." He paused, retracting a hand from Touma's shoulder and reaching a hand into his jacket pocket, pulled out a tattered leather bound journal and handed it to Touma, indicating to read the marked page.

Touma read to himself: _"Another dream of him. They won't stop coming. This time, he caught me, thinking about him as I touched myself on my bed, and he taunted and teased me. I loved every minute of his sweet torture, loved, that for once, I was being filled, and not the other way around. Just reliving that dream, especially the parts where he talked so dirty, I get hard again, and I can't stand it. Right now, as I write this, I'm touching myself again, rubbing through my jeans. It's an obsession. I have an obsession, not with Ryuichi Sakuma, but for my sister's husband. I have fallen in love with Touma Seguchi."_

Touma felt his insides burning. All this time, twelve years, and he never notcied. He had ignored and forgotten the youngest Uesugi, blinded love for his sister, clouded with a hidden desire for Eiri, shrouded with everything else he had placed before him.

"I'm so sorry," was all he had to say for himself. But Tatsuha shook his head.

"No. I'm sorry I wasn't Eiri. I'm sorry I couldn't be more like my sister, something more of what fancied your attention."

Touma gave an audible gasp and crushed his lips to the young Uesugi, pulling away after only moments. "Tatsuha Uesugi, never, ever, blame yourself for my shortcomings. I swear I will make it up to you," he kissed the corner of the boy's lips, "right here," his hand snaked over his groin, crawling under the loose fitting t-shirt and eliciting a lovely sigh, "right now." He purred out the last part as he placed the book on the table next to the unopened can of beer and pinched a nipple, causing the nub of flesh to peak.

"The truth is, Tatsuha, that I've noticed you all along." Touma cooed in his ear, and Tatsuha mewled uncharacteristically when teeth grazed the lobe. "And I want to show you, just what I've been thinking about doing to you all this time." The blonde was now pushing off the denim jacket, discarding it to a place to be useful at later time and toying with the hem of the white t-shirt, pulling it up and over the other's head. Touma took note that Tatsuha's bare chest was simply stunning, very much like Eiri's, which he had seen many of times, admittedly inside and out of his bed, and yet so strikingly different all the same. One place in particular, he noticed a scar, just where one's heart resided. He fingered the scar, leaning back on his knees and giving Tatsuha a concerned, questioning stare.

_T.S.U._

"Everyone who ever saw it asumed the were my initials." He began, "They are, but not what everyone thinks. Tatsuha Seda Uesugi, but the 'S' doesn't stand for 'Seda', it stands..." he paused, allowing a deep blush to crawl up his cheeks, "It stands for Seguchi. It stood for me wanting to belong to you." When he finished explaining, Touma gave him a small smile and kissed the scar, feeling the raised skin under the pressure of his lips.

"I want this to happen, Tatsuha," the producer said as he sat back again, still smiling, "but there are other things that need to happen first."

Tatsuha gave Touma a rather perplexed glance, cocking his head to the left slightly and arching an eyebrow.

Touma leaned closer again, nuzzling the younger's neck. "I want to take you, make love to you, fuck you, give you all the attention you want and more than deserve, but for now, we should wait." he murmered against it. "We'll get you settled, in my room, if you'd like to share, and take things from there." He brought his head up and pressed his forehead to Tatsuha's, embracing him loosely. "I won't be taking advantage of you tonight."

Tatsuha smiled, kissing Touma chastely on the cheek, "Okay."

Touma Seguchi now smiled broadly.

Twelve years since he had smiled with so much meaning.


End file.
